In my previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,133, I disclosed plastic connectors that cooperated with corrugated material so that displays and shelf arrangements, as well as modular furniture and other utilitarian items, could be made more easily.
A principal consideration of the invention was to provide connector arrangements with corrugated material which simply and positively interlock adjacent panels and sections of corrugated material. The connectors had sufficient flexibility so that two panels could be supported whether they intersected at substantially right angles or were supported parallel to each other. However, it has been found that a principal drawback to the connectors has been that under certain mechanical application the connectors become disengaged. That is, where the plastic connectors in conjunction with corrugated material have have been pre-packed for knock-down production and the connectors have become disengaged from the product thereby causing considerable inconvenience.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to accomplish all the objects of the previous invention and in addition thereto provide male and female connectors which do not readily disengage once they are snapped into engagement.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an interconnecting assembly of fasteners wherein either a male and a female fastener could be used or a pair of female fasteners could be used to accomplish the same permanent interlocking arrangement as will be more fully described herein.